


i've been doing some thinking

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Love You, M/M, kakashi is soft, this is shortly after kakashi gets assigned team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: Kakashi says I love you for the first time





	i've been doing some thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is short and sweet and i hope y'all like it :)
> 
> As always, my fic exists in the same canon compliant universe ❤️

“So… I’ve been doing some thinking. And the thing is… I love you.”

 

Iruka stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair falling around his shoulders and dripping down his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

 

Kakashi looked down at his feet and started to turn red.

 

“I’ve just… Well, I’ve been thinking about some… things… recently, and, I mean, you know me better than practically anyone else, you’ve stayed with me, in some capacity, through so much; you’re kind-hearted, and you’re so much stronger than anyone knows and you’re passionate and so loyal and I mean, the list goes on… God, Iruka, you're a force of nature. You make me want to be better. You make me want to be the man you believe me to be. I love that about you. I love _everything_ about you.”

 

Iruka stood there for a moment, just staring at Kakashi. He grabbed some sweatpants out of the drawer and put them on. He tilted his head to one side; he wanted to take in this man, who he had seen lose his cool maybe twice in three years, getting flustered. He smiled, and Kakashi would have sworn that smile could compete with the sun.

 

“So, what brought this on, exactly?”

 

“Well, I mean… How long have we been doing this, Iruka?” His voice was so soft Iruka could barely hear it. “Of course I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a long time.”

 

Iruka sat down cross-legged on the bed and patted the space next to him. How many times had they shared this bed, and never once could he let himself think it would lead here. They were lovers, sometimes. That was all. When Kakashi was sitting facing him, Iruka took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“So… You love me. What are you gonna do about it?”

“Well, I suppose that depends on if you love me back or not.”

“I’d be lying if I said I’d never hoped.”

They were both barely speaking above a whisper, as if anything louder might betray them, might make it obvious that their voices were shaking both with fear and with hope, might shatter the thin ice their words seemed to sit on.

“That’s not an answer, Iruka.”

And with that, Iruka took his hand from Kakashi’s to caress his face, climbed onto his lap, and kissed him. They had kissed countless times before, but there was a new passion to this. It was every feeling they hadn’t let themselves feel for years built up and exploding out of them; they were sure that this much emotion had never been felt before and would never be felt again. When they had finished, there was no love left in either of them, for each of them had given all they had to the other. When they finally pulled back, Kakashi felt Iruka smile against his jaw.

“In case that wasn’t answer enough, Kakashi, I love you too.”


End file.
